


A Little Nudge

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg can see how much John and Sherlock want each other And he's happy to give them a little nudge. All the more so when they include him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	A Little Nudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakerstbois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstbois/gifts).



Greg sat on the Baker Street couch, sipping a beer as he and John watched the football game. He'd been coming over more and more often off duty, just spending time with the pair of them.

Well, more like Sherlock hovered around the edges, professing no interest in sports while watching the two of them sit close together on the sofa. Greg didn't have to be the world's greatest detective to notice the undercurrent of jealousy in Sherlock's posture whenever John laughed at something Greg said.

For John's part, Greg couldn't help but notice the way his eyes strayed to Sherlock when the other man had his back turned, or the way John's gaze lingered when Sherlock bent over to get something from the fridge.

Greg idly wondered if he could just knock their heads together.

Something felt different tonight. John was sitting a little closer to him, his hand touching him far more than most blokes would do with their mate. Greg reciprocated and wondered if John's frustration was finally getting to him.

John got up and headed for the loo. Greg glanced over, but Sherlock was studiously ignoring them. Greg got up and followed John, finding him splashing cold water on his face.

"Need something?" asked Greg from the doorway.

John started, glanced at him in the mirror, then turned around kissed Greg, pushing him against the wall.

Greg wasn't about to argue the point. He pushed John back against the other wall, slotting a leg between his thighs and taking control of the kiss. John moaned, attracting Sherlock's attention. Greg smiled as he heard Sherlock sit heavily at the kitchen table.

Time to put on a show. Greg went for John's buttons. John groaned again, rocking himself against Greg's thigh as he clung to him. Greg got his hands under John's arse and lifted him, pinning him to the wall with his legs around Greg's waist.

Sherlock muttered an oath behind him. 

John's fingers were in Greg's hair. Greg wasn't sure he'd even been so hard. But as much as he'd like to just fuck John senseless there was another purpose to this. He broke the kiss to nibble on John's throat and ear. "Look behind me," he whispered.

He heard John's breath catch as he saw Sherlock. Greg turned his head and noticed that Sherlock was fondling himself through his trousers. Tonight was going to be amazing.

Gently putting John back on his feet, Greg nudged him towards the bedroom, then turned and took Sherlock's hand, pulling him along to join them.

John had already stripped out of his clothes with military efficiency by the time they stepped inside. Sherlock went for his buttons but hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm bloody well sure," said John, crossing to him and going to his knees. Sherlock groaned as John drew out his length and started bobbing his head on his cock.

Greg wondered if he should just leave them to it, but Sherlock must have seen his thoughts because he yanked Greg close and kissed him, hard. Greg moaned softly and cupped his cheek, gentling the kiss as he tugged off his shirt.

Sherlock responded in kind, quickly getting Greg out of his clothes as John moved back to the bed, pulling out lube and coating his fingers before tossing the lube to Greg.

Greg caught it while Sherlock settled against the headboard, John between his knees. John went back to sucking Sherlock's cock as he worked his fingers into him. It was a gorgeous sight, Sherlock flush with want, hands on John's shoulders as John bent over him, arse tempting like forbidden fruit.

Sherlock opened his eyes for a moment and gave Greg a look that clearly told him to get on with it. Greg climbed onto the bed and settled behind John. He kissed his back as a gentle warning before pressing a slicked finger into him.

John groaned softly, pulling off Sherlock's cock to pant against his hip. "Yeah," he muttered, rocking back against Greg's touch.

Sherlock guided John back to his cock as Greg added another finger. John groaned quietly, Sherlock's hand keeping him in place.

"I'm ready," announced Sherlock a few minutes later, baritone voice gone deeper and rougher with want.

John moved up and kissed him deeply as he guided himself into Sherlock. Sherlock groaned quietly as John started to move, then opened his eyes again. "Come on Lestrade."

Greg didn't have to be told twice, He grasped John's hips and stilled him for a moment as he pushed into him. John panted against Sherlock's shoulder, then turned his head to kiss his neck as Greg started to really move, taking control of the moment.

Sherlock leaned up to kiss Greg, murmuring a thank you so quiet that Greg barely heard it. Greg smiled and started to move a little faster, a little harder. John seemed happy to be in the middle, every thrust from Greg driving him in Sherlock.

This wasn't how Greg had expected the evening to go when he showed up for football, but in no way, shape or form was he complaining. He moved a little harder, a little faster, feeling the nearness of his peak already.

John squeezed around him and Greg was undone. He groaned softly, resting his head between John's shoulder blades as his hips jerked. Finally, he carefully pulled out. John turned his head to kiss him as he flopped onto the bed next to them.

John pulled out only long enough to flip Sherlock onto his hand and knees, then drove into him again. Greg reached over to stroke Sherlock off. They came at nearly the same time, moaning in unison.

Finally, John carefully pulled out, settling between Greg and Sherlock. Greg kissed one, then the other. "You want me to stay?"

"Of course we do," said Sherlock.

Greg smiled and settled in, head on John's shoulder as he toyed with Sherlock's hair. Out in the front room it sounded like the game had ended, but nobody was about to get up and turn off the telly.

All in all, a very good night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by bakerstbois. Thanks to Awildcapricorgihasappeared for a quick readover. You can find me on tumblr and twitter @merindab


End file.
